gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven-Universe:Chat/logs/7 April 2016
15:13:59 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot ~chat@wikia/Ditto-Creeper-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 15:14:18 was i literally just "on a mission" the entire time? 15:14:28 its a lie 15:14:32 none of us is on a mission 15:14:39 -!- Lisy brackedot ~chat@wikia/Lisy-brackedot has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:14:42 what a shocking catch 15:14:48 lol nice 15:29:15 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot ~chat@wikia/Ditto-Creeper-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 15:29:23 and brownies? 15:36:46 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot ~chat@wikia/Ditto-Creeper-Bot has joined #Special:Chat 15:36:56 what if I say that Bismuth is actually a corrupted Pink Diamond? 15:37:04 -!- Sharayna ~chat@wikia/Sharayna has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:37:05 -!- Sharayna ~chat@wikia/Sharayna has joined #Special:Chat 15:37:07 -!- Sharayna ~chat@wikia/Sharayna has joined #Special:Chat 15:37:12 Just use working ChatLogger script with 10 minutes delay :0 15:37:14 -!- Yarana Rouja ~chat@wikia/Yarana-Rouja has joined #Special:Chat 15:37:40 "Super Moist Bread" 15:37:44 thats a very good questions, who's bismuth? 15:37:53 i want a bag of doritos now 15:38:06 i have a bag 15:38:11 what if bismuth is a vision 15:38:14 Get a song put it in Google translate. Translate it in 20 different languages then translate it into English. 15:38:19 or a hallucination 15:38:23 Its really funny. 15:38:27 -!- Judgekoo ~chat@wikia/Judgekoo has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:38:30 * PearlsNightinRestaurant shares with Lapis dorito chips 15:38:31 what if the show is really a hallucination 15:38:32 -!- Judgekoo ~chat@wikia/Judgekoo has joined #Special:Chat 15:38:35 yay 15:38:50 you keep yo mouth shut 15:38:52 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:39:02 tmw ur friend farts in a dark cave and wakes a bear up 15:39:13 No way SU a hallucination 15:39:32 -!- Yarana Rouja ~chat@wikia/Yarana-Rouja has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:39:38 facebool is gud 15:39:42 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has joined #Special:Chat 15:39:46 -!- Yarana Rouja ~chat@wikia/Yarana-Rouja has joined #Special:Chat 15:39:47 -!- Yarana Rouja ~chat@wikia/Yarana-Rouja has joined #Special:Chat 15:39:48 faceball? 15:39:55 "Unreleased Corrupted Gems can be seen on Guy Davis' Tumblr, such as the Stinger, the Fist Chest, and the Shell Back.5" 15:39:59 so when are we gonna see these 15:40:05 "The Stinger" 15:40:08 "The Fist Chest" 15:40:11 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:40:39 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has joined #Special:Chat 15:40:40 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has joined #Special:Chat 15:40:49 ok what we trully seek to see from SU? 15:41:08 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has joined #Special:Chat 15:41:13 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has joined #Special:Chat 15:41:43 -!- MasamiYukimura ~chat@wikia/MasamiYukimura has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:41:56 https://40.media.tumblr.com/59be546d568144b9f146b3ac3689a2ea/tumblr_inline_o0wj728eyP1qdo426_540.png 15:42:03 aw so maybe centipeetle cant be healed 15:42:25 White Pearl and Diamond, Lion as Pink Pearl, Steven regeneration, Peridot and Garnet fusion, Epic homeworld, and finale battles 15:43:02 and all the fusions made by all the gems 15:43:06 Peridot + Lapis 15:43:12 Jasper + Amethyst 15:43:21 Pearl + Yellow Pearl + Blue Pearl 15:43:35 -!- Yarana Rouja ~chat@wikia/Yarana-Rouja has left #Special:Chat Leaving 15:43:40 -!- Yarana Rouja ~chat@wikia/Yarana-Rouja has joined #Special:Chat 15:43:55 Trust me 3 pearls fuse into one its ugly saw tha fanarf 15:44:27 lets listen some musix 15:44:32 music 15:44:33 one ugly one? 15:44:35 pic pls 15:44:51 also if garnet has future vision the crystal gems could easily win every battle 15:45:02 Yes 15:45:09 with struggles 2016 04 07